The Best Chocolate and Roses
by noviquinn
Summary: Valentine. Para laki-laki akademi angkatan Boruto menebak-nebak, apakah mereka akan mendapatkan cokelat dari para gadis? Awalnya, Boruto tidak peduli. Sampai Mitsuki menyerukan satu nama gadis yg mungkin akan memberi Boruto cokelat di hari Valentine. Sarada. Boruto kepikiran. "Ini masalah besar, ttebasa! Kenapa kau tak memberiku cokelat Valentine? Kau membuatku marah, Sarada!"


**The Best Chocolate and Roses**

Author : noviquinn

Tema : Semi - Canon

Genre : Romance

Rate : Teen

A/N : Dengerin lagu Bukti - Virgoun deh

Ini kata yang nggak ada di KBBI, nggak aku italic ya. Bukannya nggak mau, tapi saya publish via hp dg aplikasi, jadi susah buat edit2 lagi. Jadi maklumi aja ya, kalo penulisannya beberapa ada yang nggak sesuai. Nikmati aja ceritanya, wkwk / plak / maksa banget saya XD

 **Happy Reading**

Suasana hangat bulan Februari. Para lelaki teman sekelas Boruto di akademi berkumpul untuk membantu Inojin membereskan toko bunga milik orangtuanya. Di sana ada Boruto, Shikadai, Iwabe, Denki dan Metal Lee. Yamanaka Ino merenovasi tokonya agar lebis luas dan memuat banyak persediaan bunga. Berhubung sebentar lagi hari Valentine. Orang-orang akan membeli bunga lebih banyak. Hari itu harusnya Inojin membantu ibunya seorang diri, tetapi ia menjerat teman-temannya agar ikut membantu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir dia itu licik," bisik Shikadai di sebelah Boruto.

"Bukankah dia rekan satu timmu?" Mata Boruto memicing. "Jadi, kalian itu sebenarnya sama saja 'ttebasa."

"Enak saja. Kalau aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini," gerutu Shikadai sembari mengangkat vas bunga besar dibantu Boruto.

"Jangan mengeluh teman-teman, kalian sudah terlanjur mengatakan ingin membantu," ucap Inojin. Di wajahnya ada tanah membekas, mengotori wajahnya yang biasa pucat.

"Sungguh, dia itu licik." Iwabe menggerutu.

Denki menahan amarah Iwabe sambil meringis. "Sabar, Iwabe-kun. Tidak ada salahnya membantu teman sendiri. Ne, Boruto-kun?"

Awalnya, Inojin menyerukan ajakan main game terbaru di rumahnya sembari memakan kudapan buatan sang ibu, Yamanaka Ino. Alih-alih bermain, justru mereka terjebak membantu Inojin yang sedang membereskan toko bunga. Daripada melihat Ino mengamuk yang kata Shikadai tak kalah galak dari ibunya, lebih baik Boruto dan yang lainnya ikut membantu. Dan di sinilah mereka saat ini. Terjebak bersama si tunggal Yamanaka. Dengan pakaian bau keringat bercampur tanah sehabis menata bunga-bunga ke dalam vas yang baru.

"Lagipula, sesuatu yang dilakukan bersama-sama itu akan cepat terselesaikan, ya?" Basa-basi Inojin sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"Jangan sok polos, kau itu!!!" teriak teman-temannya serentak.

Inojin hanya tertawa. Bersamaan dengan keributan itu, bel pintu masuk berbunyi. Satu tangan gembul mendorong pintu kaca. Ia tak datang sendirian. Ada seorang gadis berwajah dingin dengan kacamata turut mengekor di belakangnya. Tak sengaja tatapan Boruto bertemu dengan kedua netra hitam gadis itu. Hanya dua detik. Sebelum keduanya sama-sama berpaling.

"Hei, Inojin. Kudengar dari Ayah, kau sedang sibuk dan dia menyuruhku untuk membantumu," ujar Chocho. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Kau terlambat, Gendut. Sangat terlambat..."

Chocho tetap memakan keripiknya. Boruto berjalan mendekat ingin menyapa Sarada. Satu tangannya terangkat. Saat itu juga Sarada mundur selangkah.

"Yo, Sarada!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sontak seruan itu menghentikan Boruto.

"Kau bau sekali. Belum mandi, ya?" sambung Sarada ketus. Jempol dan telunjuknya mengapit ke hidung.

Lalu Boruto mengendus-endus tubuhnya sendiri. "Enak saja! Aku sudah mandi, tahu! Tapi ... ini memang bau. Ah, ini gara-gara kau Inojin!"

"Dasar anak laki-laki bodoh," gumam kecil Sarada. Beruntung tak dapat didengar oleh Boruto. Jika pemuda itu dengar, pasti ia akan balas menyerang.

Ketika Boruto sibuk mendebat Inojin yang berusaha direlai oleh Denki dan Iwabe, Sarada justru menyorot ke arah bunga tiga warna di depannya. Ada yang warna merah, orange dan putih.

"Mawar?" Sarada tersenyum tipis dan mendekat. Tangannya menjulur meraih bunga itu. Wajah Sarada mendekat ke mawar merah dan mencoba mencium baunya. "Wangi sekali..."

Perdebatan Boruto bersambung ke Iwabe yang balik marah-marah pada Inojin. Namun Boruto beralih melihat Sarada. Ia cukup terdiam melihat apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

Sepertinya dia menyukai bunga.

"Kenapa kau melihat Sarada seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Boruto meremang ketika Mitsutki berbisik di telinganya. Jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Boruto mengelus dada. "Bisakah kau hentikan membuatku selalu terkejut seperti itu, Mitsuki?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil sampai matanya menyipit. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memerhatikanmu."

"Kau mulai membuatku takut," balas Boruto, tubuhnya bergidik.

"Oh, itu bunga mawar, Sarada!"

"Eh?" Sarada tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja Inojin bersuara membuatnya kaget. Sampai jari tengahnya berdarah karena tertusuk duri pada tangkai bunga mawar itu.

"Iya, aku tahu." Sarada meringis. Sial, sekarang dirinya malah berdarah. Lukanya cukup panjang dan Sarada membutuhkan tangan itu untuk membuat cokelat bersama Chocho nanti.

Namun, satu gerakan lagi-lagi membuat Sarada kembali tersentak. Ia dikejutkan oleh Boruto yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Boruto meraih satu tangan Sarada yang terluka sementara satu tangannya lagi ia masukan ke dalam saku celana.

Boruto menatap lamat-lamat luka itu. "Kau sering menyebutku ceroboh, ternyata kau sendiri seperti itu."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

"Bisa kau diam dulu? Aku harus menghentikan darah yang terus keluar ini 'ttebasa," ucap Boruto. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan terkejut teman-temannya, Boruto menyentuh jemari Sarada dengan bibirnya. Rasanya wajah Sarada sangat panas saat itu juga. Dan Sarada bisa merasakan Boruto berusaha menghisap habis darahnya.

Namun yang aneh, mengapa jantung Sarada berdetak segila ini? Boruto pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata biru Boruto menatap lurus sorot kebingungan Sarada yang entah sangat menggemaskan di matanya saat itu. Sontak pipi Boruto ikut memanas.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Boruto pun tidak sadar ia menghisap jemari Sarada begitu saja.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Bodoh?"

Sarada menarik tangannya, melepaskan diri dari kecupan Boruto. Namun, pemuda itu masih menggenggamnya. Boruto itu aneh, pikir Sarada. Seenaknya bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu. Apalagi di depan teman-temannya.

"Hanya..." Boruto kebingungan sendiri.

"Ya, benar. Apa yang kaulakukan?" Kali ini Shikadai ikut-ikutan. Ia tak perah melihat Boruto bersikap sok manis seperti itu. Mungkin setelah ini, Shikadai bisa menjadikan hal itu sebagai bahan ejekan baru untuk mengusili si Uzumaki Boruto.

Teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut menambahkan dengan tuduhan-tuduhan.

"T-tidak."

"Kau menggodanya."

"T-tidak begitu."

"Kau cari kesempatan."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Kau mesum!"

"Boruto-kun?"

"Kau cari mati?"

"Sembarangan!"

"Boruto sok baik pada Sarada."

"Tidak! Semua yang kalian katakan itu tidak benar!" Boruto berteriak keras. Membuat semuanya terdiam, termasuk Sarada.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Gadis berkacamata itu sudah sangat malu. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum ejekan merembet padanya. "Boruto, cepat lepas! Atau—"

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai." Dengan cepat tangannya yang sejak tadi berada dalam saku celana, merogoh selembar plester berwarna cokelat muda. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Sarada menolak, Boruto tetap menutup luka itu dengan plesternya. Sebenarnya Boruto tidak peduli apakah luka itu parah atau tidak. Dan ia juga tidak peduli orang yang terluka itu Sarada atau bukan.

Namun, nalurinya bergerak sendiri. Menuntunnya untuk melindungi gadis yang memiliki mimpi menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti. Boruto sendiri tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal merepotkan dengan para gadis. Apalagi gadis itu adalah Sarada yang ia anggap tidak normal. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan waktunya sendiri. Namun, jika lebih jauh melihat ke dalam hati pemuda itu. Apa yang Boruto rasakan saat ini mutlak hanya untuk melindunginya.

Hanya ingin melihat Sarada baik-baik saja.

"Sudah cukup!" Sarada benar-benar menarik tangannya kali ini. "Terima kasih. Chocho, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Oh? Eum, baiklah."

Sarada melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka. Berjalan sejauh mungkin agar Boruto tak semakin melihat wajah tersipunya. Yang ia rasakan itu juga perasaan yang aneh. Padahal hanya Boruto, tetapi bisa membuat Sarada salah tingkah seperti ini. Jika Sarada tak sebaik mungkin menahan diri, pasti ia akan mempermalukan diri di depan para anak laki-laki dengan bersikap manja dan genit. Namun yang kita bicarakan ini Uchiha Sarada, putri kesayangan Sasuke. Yang sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dari ayahnya. Tsundere. Alias gengsi menunjukan perasaan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Maklumi saja.

"Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Boruto jauh di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sekali lagi maklumi saja Sarada seperti itu. Karena—

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Boruto."

—Sarada itu orangnya gengsi.

 **..o0o..**

"Besok kan hari Valentine. Kira-kira kita akan mendapat cokelat dari para gadis tidak, ya?" tanya Inojin.

Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat di kamar pemuda yang hobi melukis itu setelah sibuk membantu merenovasi toko bunganya. Minum jus jeruk dan makan kue kering buatan Ino.

"Para gadis? Hm, kurasa aku bukanlah orang yang populer." Denki mengusap-usap dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan Metal-kun?"

"Eh? A-a-aku?" Seperti biasanya. Jika diperhatikan orang banyak pasti berubah gugup. Itulah Metal Lee. "K-k-kurasa, a-aku..."

"Heh," Iwabe menghela napas, "lupakan dia. Bagaimana dengan Boruto? Kau cukup populer bukan di kalangan para gadis?"

"Eh? Aku?" Boruto yang sibuk minum jus dan makan kue, tiba-tiba terkejut. "Mana kutahu. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan itu."

"Selalu bersikap sok keren." Shikadai menimpali.

"Kau yakin tidak peduli?" Mitsuki mulai tersenyum lagi. Kebiasaanya meneliti perkembangan Boruto. Jika itu termasuk hubungannya bersama putri tunggal Uchiha. "Bagaimana jika—"

"Bagaimana apa?" sela Boruto.

"Sarada—"

"Sarada kenapa?"

"Dia memberimu sekotak cokelat besok."

"Tidak mungkin." Boruto tercenung. Berwajah acuh, tetapi dalam hati terus bertanya-tanya. 'Apa benar?'

"Kau tak akan tahu."

"Sarada mana mau berbaik hati padaku."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu," kata Mitsuki lagi. Matanya menyipit curiga milihat Boruto.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Mitsuki."

"Kalau aku sih, yang memberiku cokelat paling-paling Kaa-san," timpal Shikadai tak berpaling dari game-nya.

"Sama." Inojin ikut bermain game.

Akhirnya mereka semua malah bermain game bersama. Dan Boruto jadi kepikiran sendiri dengan ucapan Mitsuki. Kalau memang Sarada sebaik itu ingin memberinya cokelat pada hari Valentine, sebaiknya Boruto juga memikirkan hadiah balasan yang cocok untuknya.

Sepertinya Boruto memerlukan waktu berdua dengan Inojin setelah acara bermain game ini.

 **..o0o..**

"Ne, Sarada. Semua bahan-bahannya sudah lengkap."

Chocho muncul dari rak bahan makanan membawa sekeranjang penuh dengan keripik kentang rasa langka. Yang hanya akan ia dapati di bulan Februari. Katanya sih promo Valentine.

"Keranjangmu terlihat seperti kau sedang mengumpulkan bahan makanan untuk persediaan hibernasi, Chocho." Sarada mengemas belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sebagai perawan, Sarada. Kejam banget!"

"Kau bicara apa, Chocho?" Sarada tersenyum maklum.

Saat mereka berjalan bersisian menuju kasir, mereka bertemu Sumire. Gadis itu baru akan berbelanja. Ia menyapa Sarada dan Chocho dengan ramah.

"Sarada dan Choco?" Sumire milirik keranjang milik Sarada. "Kau ingin membuat cokelat untuk hari Valentine juga?"

"Ah, itu ... iya, Ketua Kelas. Kau juga?"

"Em." Sumire mengangguk. "Kau ingin memberikan cokelat itu untuk siapa, Sarada?"

"Eh?" Sarada tersentak. Tentu saja untuk mama dan papa-nya. Dan—Sarada tidak mau mengakui—tanpa sengaja ia juga ingin membuat cokelat untuk dia. "Jika cokelatku enak, aku juga ingin membaginya pada teman-teman."

Akhirnya Sarada beralibi. Membuat cokelat untuk semua orang? Yang benar saja. Namun bagus sebagai pendekatannya pada masyarakat sebelum kelak ia menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Wah, itu bagus, Sarada." Sumire mengambil satu keranjang kosong yang tersedia. "Kalau aku ingin membuat cokelat spesial untuk Boruto-kun."

"Eh?"

"Heh?!"

Bahkan Chocho melotot. Sumire benar-benar gadis yang pemberani. Dengan terang-terangan mengatakan hal sesensitif itu di depan teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan Sarada?" tanya Sumire lagi.

Sarada jadi terdiam sebentar. Antara terkejut dan sedikit ... terusik? Cemburukah?

"Tentu." Hanya itu yang bisa Sarada katakan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berbelanja dulu." Sumire melambaikan tangan, masuk lebih jauh ke dalam minimarket. "Semoga berhasil membuat cokelatnya, Minna."

"Ho-eum," sahut Chocho. Ia menoleh ke Sarada yang masih betah terdiam. "Kau yakin tidak ingin memberi Boruto cokelat juga?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya? Cowok itu terlihat mengharapkan cokelat darimu," sahut Chocho.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Chocho mengibas rambutnya ke belakang. "Firasat seorang perawan."

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, kau tahu?"

"Terserah, sih. Yang aku tahu, kalau ada cewek memberi cokelat pada cowok di hari Valentine, itu sama saja dengan menyatakan cinta."

"Maksudmu? Sumire ingin nembak Boruto, seperti itu?"

"Bisa jadi."

Sarada diam lagi menikmati dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

Chocho melanjutkan, "Tapi kupikir kau tak akan peduli, ya, Sarada. Kau kan tidak menyukai Boruto. Untuk apa dipusingkan? Ayo, kita pulang."

Nyatanya, Sarada mulai pusing karena hari Valentine dan Boruto.

Sarada menghela napas. Ia melirik keranjang belanjaannya dan pegangannya mengerat. Bagaimana bisa hatinya jadi sekacau ini? Belum pernah Sarada rasakan gamang karena memikirkan soal cowok. Dan untuk apa pula Sarada peduli? Biar saja Sumire memberi Boruto cokelat di hari Valentine.

Walaupun, sebenarnya semangat Sarada terpicu untuk membuat cokelat terenak yang pernah ada.

 **..o0o..**

Semua bahan-bahan diletakkan di atas meja. Kali ini Sarada lebih bersemangat dari hari yang biasanya. Ia tahu dirinya sedang tidak berlomba saat ini. Namun, yang diucapkan Sumire tadi di minimarket seperti meniup terompet kompetisi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Boruto. Mana yang terbaik dan dipilih? Sarada geleng-geleng sendiri. Menepis jauh-jauh praduga anehnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti ini untuk Baka Boruto? Siapa dia? Seenaknya lalu-lalang di kepalaku!"

Dan Sarada memulai dengan cokelat batangannya. Membuat adonan baru ditambah bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Mau Mama bantu?" Sakura muncul di depan Sarada. Terlihat senang melihat putrinya tampak semangat membuat kue. Sakura menghirup aroma kue yang menguar dari dalam oven. "Hm, baunya saja sudah enak. Apalagi kuenya."

"Kuenya memang spesial untuk Mama dan Papa."

"Eh? Benarkah? Ah, beruntungnya aku..."

Sarada menyipit ke arah Sakura. "Mama tidak ingin membuat kue cokelat untuk Papa?"

"Em, seingatku, Sasuke-kun tidak suka makanan manis."

"Heh ... kalau begitu aku tidak perlu buatkan untuknya."

"Hei, buat saja. Papa pasti suka jika mendapat hadiah dari anaknya sendiri di hari Valentine."

"Mama, boleh aku bertanya?" Sarada berhenti mengaduk adonan di mangkuk, menatap Sakura.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa Papa pernah memberimu hadiah di hari Valentine?"

Sakura menekan pipinya dengan telunjuk seperti sedang mengingat. "Tidak pernah."

"Eh, cowok yang tidak romantis."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Maksud Mama?"

Sakura membayangkan Sasuke waktu masih muda dulu. Diingataannya Sasuke selalu ada melindunginya saat di Tim 7 tiap kali bahaya datang. Mengingatnya membuat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ayo cerita, Mama."

"Em, bagaimana ya? Papa itu memang tidak suka basa-basi termasuk memberi hadiah-hadiah. Tapi ... dia selalu melindungiku dalam bahaya saja, itu bagiku sangat romantis. Aku yakin dia mengingatnya. Kenangan waktu dulu dan aku. Dia bersikap sebagai pelindung adalah wujud kasih sayang dan kepeduliannya. Bukankah itu keren?"

Sarada mulai mengingat hal serupa.

"Kelak ketika kau jadi Hokage, aku akan yang akan mendukung dan melindungimu."

Perkataan Boruto untuknya waktu lalu di atas patung Hokage tiba-tiba singgah di kepala Sarada. Wajahnya memanas. Sarada mengangkat tangan dan melihat plester yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Wajahnya jadi memanas lagi ketika mengingat bayangan Boruto mengobati luka itu.

Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang mereka lalui? Persahabatan? Mungkin, iya. Namun Sarada rasakan lebih dari itu di setiap perhatian yang mereka dapati masing-masing. Terkadang Sarada sendiri yang bertindak khawatir pada Boruto. Serupa, Boruto diam-diam selalu melindungi Sarada di setiap kesempatan. Biarpun mereka lebih sering berdebat, marah-marahan, pada akhirnya Boruto dan Sarada akan tertawa bersama. Tak terlupakan juga peran Tim 7 di dalamnya.

Sarada jadi tahu harus membuat cokelat untuk siapa lagi setelah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memberi Boruto cokelat di hari Valentine besok?" tanya Sakura.

Sarada tersenyum, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Iya, aku akan memberinya cokelat, kok. Tidak hanya dia, Tim 7 juga dan semua orang."

"Hm, ide yang sangat bagus."

"Tapi jika aku punya sisa bahan lebih banyak, aku ingin membuat cokelat terbaik untuk si Baka Boruto agar dia senang."

 **..o0o..**

"Selamat hari Valentine, Boruto-kun."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya. Sedikit malu mendapat kue cokelat yang tampak lezat dari Kekai Sumire.

"Terima kasih, Ninchou. Kau harusnya tak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku senang bisa memberi cokelat untukmu di hari Valentine, Boruto-kun."

"Hehe, aku hanya merasa sungkan tidak bisa memberimu hadiah juga." Boruto menunduk kali ini. Malu dilihat oleh teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain.

"Tidak masalah." Sumire tersenyum lembut.

Boruto mengerling ke segala arah mencari sosok berkacamata. Namun, tak ia dapati. Malam Valentine di Konoha hari itu sangat indah dengan kerlap-kerlip kembang api melayang di udara. Semua orang berkumpul di pusat desa untuk menikmati gemerlap malam Valentine bersama orang tercinta. Dan Boruto semakin gelisah. Ia tak menemukan keberadaan Sarada sama sekali. Pokoknya ia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu. Memastikan apakah Sarada benar-benar tidak ingin memberinya secuil cokelat?

Bayangkan, hanya secuil. Tidak lebih banyak yang Boruto harapkan.

Boruto hanya ingin tahu seberapa penting dirinya bagi Sarada. Itu saja intinya.

"Ninchou, apa kau tidak keberatan? Aku ingin pergi sebentar karena ada urusan," ujar Boruto.

"Tentu, silahkan."

Boruto beranjak meninggalkan Sumire. Memasukan cokelat pemberian Sumire ke dalam saku celana. Kakinya berlari kecil mencari sosok Sarada di tengah hiruk-pikuk perayaan Valentine. Namun, tak juga ia temukan. Boruto mulai cemas.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" Boruto jadi kesal sendiri. "Dasar cewek tidak normal."

"Ada apa, Boruto?"

Di belakangnya muncul Tim InoShikaChou, masing-masing membawa bungkusan. Boruto melihat itu langsung bertanya.

"Wah, kalian sudah dapat cokelat, ya?"

"Oh, ini?" Inojin mengangkat cokelatnya. "Ini dari Sarada."

"APA?" Boruto berteriak. Tidak peduli bagaimana tatapan orang-orang setelahnya. "Dia memberimu cokelat Valentine?"

"Hey, memangnya kau tidak dapat darinya? Aku saja dapat," sahut Shikadai santai.

"Aku juga." Chocho menimpali.

"Tidak adil ... kalian saja dapat, bagaimana denganku yang teman satu timnya? Yang benar saja aku tidak dapat?" omel Boruto. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Pokoknya Boruto harus menuntut cokelatnya pada gadis itu saat ini juga.

"Kalau mau marah jangan padaku, Merepotkan!" Shikadai menutup telinganya dan berlalu diikuti Chocho dan Inojin.

"Hey, tunggu! Beritahu aku dulu, dimana Sarada?"

"Dia menuju taman. Ganbaa!!" teriak Chocho.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Boruto berlarian di pusat kota menuju taman. Dadanya bergemuruh ingin marah. Marah tanpa alasan yang tepat. Boruto pun tidak menyadari perasaannya. Mengapa ia justru jadi semarah ini?

Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan keluarganya. Ada Naruto, Hinata dan Himawari digendong oleh ayahnya. Boruto memilih untuk menyapa keluarganya terlebih dulu.

"Nii-chan!"

"Ne, Himawari. Kau dapat cokelat?" Boruto melirik bingkisan di tangan adiknya.

"Eum. Sarada no nee-chan yang memberikannya padaku."

"APA?" Boruto berteriak lagi, membuat Himawari menutup telinganya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Nii-chan."

"Sarada memberimu cokelat?" tanya Boruto, tidak terima.

"Ada apa, Boruto? Kau terlihat ada masalah," tanya Hinata. Tangannya juga mengenggam bingkisan kado.

"Tidak, aku hanya ... mencari-cari dimana anggota Timku saat ini dattebasa."

"Oh, kalau Sarada-chan tadi pergi menuju taman. Dia membagikan cokelat untuk semua orang." Hinata dan Naruto mengangkat bingkisan kado bersamaan.

"Ini aku juga dapat, dattebayo."

"Bahkan, Tou-san?" Boruto memekik tak tertahan.

Apa-apaan ini? Ia merasa seperti sedang dikerjai. Pokoknya jika sudah bertemu Sarada, awas saja. Boruto akan memberi perhitungan.

"Aku harus pergi, Kaa-san, Tou-chan, Himawari!"

"Eh, tunggu Boruto!" teriak Naruto, tetapi anak sulungnya sudah berlari menjauh. "Ada apa dengannya 'ttebayo?"

 **..o0o..**

Boruto terus berlari dan mencari. Sepertinya Sarada benar-benar berdiam diri di taman. Sebab sepanjang jalan Boruto tidak melihatnya. Justru ia bertemu Konohamaru-sensei. Dan yang membuat Boruto bertambah kesal, Sarada juga memberi gurunya itu cokelat ucapan Valentine.

"Dia benar-benar ingin memberikan cokelat untuk seluruh warga desa." Boruto terengah-engah. Bukan karena lelah, tetapi menahan marah. "Tapi dia tidak mencariku dan memberiku cokelat. Apa aku tidak penting baginya?"

Boruto terus berlari. Terlalu kencang sampai ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aw, sakit 'ttebasa..."

"Boruto? Kenapa kau berlarian di desa?"

"Mitsuki? Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?"

Boruto mengusap-usap bokongnya yang perih menyentuh aspal. Sampai Mitsuki membantunya berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Aa." Boruto melirik dua cokelat tergeletak di atas aspal. Satu adalah miliknya pemberian Sumire. Dan yang satu lagi?

"Apa Sarada yang memberimu cokelat itu?" tanya Boruto,

"Oh," Mitsuki membungkuk mengambil cokelatnya, "ya, tadi Sarada memberiku cokelat ini. Dan itu milikmu, 'kan?"

"Sialan, apa hanya aku di desa ini yang tak mendapat cokelat dari Sarada?" Boruto semakin marah. Wajahnya sudah memerah nyaris meledak dengan emosi yang sejak tadi ia tahan. "Memangnya dia itu siapa? Aku sudah bersikap baik padanya selama ini, tapi dia tidak mengakuiku sedikit pun."

"Mengakui apa? Dan kenapa kau marah?" Mitsuki memungut cokelat Boruto. "Ini dari Sarada, bukan?"

"Itu dari Sumire!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah? Kau sudah dapat cokelat."

Boruto menarik napas dan akan berteriak. "Aku mau yang dari Sarada!!!"

"Heh..." Mitsuki tersenyum mencurigai. "Ada apa dengan cokelat dari Sarada? Kupikir rasanya sama saja dengan cokelat lainnya."

"Beda!"

"Mengapa?"

"Pokoknya beda dattebasa! Karena aku sudah—" Nyaris Boruto mengatakan yang sebenarnya di depan Mitsuki. Untung saja masih bisa ditahan.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" Mitsuki semakin menginterogasi.

"Diamlah, Mitsuki! Aku buru-buru."

"Hey, cokelatmu, Boruto!" panggil Mitsuki ketika Boruto berlari menjauh.

"Ambil saja untukmu!"

Mitsuki terdiam. Menatap punggung Boruto dan cokelat di tangannya bergantian. "Dia itu selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Tapi kurasa dia akan cocok dengan pribadi Sarada, hehem."

 **..o0o..**

Taman desa kala itu tidak begitu ramai. Sekelilingnya adalah lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala terang serta pohon-pohon juga dihias oleh lampu. Sarada duduk sendiri di bangku panjang sambil memainkan kembang api kecil di tangannya. Ia memilih untuk menyendiri malam ini. Menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan desa yang jarang-jarang seindah ini.

"Hah... " Suara helaan napasnya. "Kira-kira apa reaksi Boruto setelah menerima cokelat dari Sumire, ya?"

Percikan dari kembang api Sarada menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Namun, dalam kepala Sarada hanya memikirkan Boruto.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya dari tadi. Apa dia sibuk?"

Sarada hampir menyerah. Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Ya, pasti sibuk."

"SARADA!"

"EH?!" Sarada terkejut bukan main. Sampai-sampai menjatuhkan kembang api yang masih menyala ke atas rumput hijau.

Suara teriakan itu tak asing baginya. Sarada tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu. Saat Sarada menoleh ke belakang, ada tatapan murka Boruto yang ia tangkap. Seolah menusuk Sarada seperti pedang.

"Boruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sarada menjadi cemas.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu!"

"Heh? Mencariku? Ada masalah apa?"

"Masalah apa? Tentu saja masalah besar bagiku 'ttebasa!" Boruto geram sendiri. Mulai mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Inginnya ia mencakar wajah Sarada, tetapi tak mungkin. Mana tega Boruto melakukannya pada seorang gadis.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau bertanya begitu?" Boruto segera mengambil tempat. Duduk di sebelah Sarada. Tangannya ingin sekali meremas gadis itu sekarang juga. "Yang terjadi adalah kau tidak memberiku cokelat Valentine sementara kau membagikan cokelat untuk semua orang! Apa kau sekarang beralih menjadi gadis baik hati penyebar cinta, huh?"

"Aku membagi cokelat, bukan cinta..."

"Sama saja dattebasa! Seolah kau menganggap yang lain ada, tapi aku tidak!" Boruto meraih sebuket mawar merah yang dibungkus rapi dari balik jaketnya. "Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan ini!"

"Boruto?" Sarada tercenung.

"Bunga mawar ini sengaja kubeli untukmu karena kau terlihat menyukainya! Aku bahkan menahan malu di depan Inojin karena membeli bunga ini darinya! Kau tidak berpikir aku sangat memposisikan dirimu sebagai orang yang penting untukku, Sarada? Tidakkah begitu? Tapi kau ... kau bahkan tidak mengingatku di hari istimewa ini padahal aku adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu selama ini!"

Boruto bicara tanpa celah sedikit pun untuk Sarada membalas. Napasnya terengah-engah. Semua amarah yang berusaha ia tahan, akhirnya meluap. Namun, justru Sarada yang menarik napas pelan berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu tertegun melihat kegigihan Boruto. Ditatapnya mata biru itu dan Sarada tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Lalu ia menatap bunga mawarnya.

Warnanya merah. Dari ketiga warna yang Sarada lihat di toko bunga Yamanaka, Boruto memilih warna merah. Dan Sarada tahu filosofi yang melekat dengan mawar merah itu.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Sarada. Tangannya ragu-ragu meraih mawarnya.

"Ya! Apa pun untukmu!" Nadanya masih terdengar ketus. Boruto masih marah.

"Arigatou..." Sarada tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Ia sangat senang. Senang sekali. Sampai-sampai pipinya merona. "Terima kasih banyak."

Gadis itu masih tersenyum. Bahkan Boruto yang semula marah menjadi bungkam. Ia terdiam dalam pesona senyum manis itu. Mengikis amarahnya menjadi bersyukur. Ya, bersyukur karena Sarada menyukai hadiahnya.

"Aa, sama-sama!"

Sarada terkikik. "Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Ini."

Satu kotak besar untuk Boruto. Dibungkus dengan kertas gemerlap berwarna merah maroon dan pita. Boruto berbinar-binar meraih hadiahnya. Ketika dibuka, Boruto mendapati ukiran dirinya dalam dalam bentuk cokelat yang bertuliskan 'dattebasa.' Boruto bahagia sekali mendapat hadiah itu dari Sarada.

"Karena aku tahu kau itu makannya banyak, jadi aku buat yang paling besar untukmu," kata Sarada. "Dan wajah bodohmu menginspirasiku membuat cokelat berbentuk Uzumaki Boruto. Lebih bagus 'kan dari aslinya?"

"Ini benar kau yang membuatnya untukku?" tanya Boruto.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

"Aku hanya ... merasa sangat istimewa mendapatkan yang terbaik seperti ini."

"Ya, tidak masalah kurasa. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena selama ini kau selalu melindungiku," kata Sarada menatap wajah Boruto yang berubah masam.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Tidak ada yang lain, selain ucapan terima kasih?"

"Hm, tidak tahu!"

"Kok bisa tidak tahu?"

"Ada, sih."

"Heh? Benarkah? Beritahu aku, Sarada!" Boruto mendekatkan kepalanya ingin tahu. Ia penasaran tentang bagaimana Sarada menganggap keberadaannya.

Sarada tersenyum lagi. Lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan Boruto akui, hatinya ikut bergetar melihat senyum itu.

Perlahan, Sarada mengangkat tangan. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menuju kening Boruto. Sampai-sampai terdengar bunyi tuk! Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Boruto membisu dengan pipi merona merah.

"Matta kondo na, arigatou..."

"Heh?" Boruto menyentuh keningnya. Ada desiran aneh di dada yang terasa hangat. "Apa artinya?"

Sarada tersenyum lalu mencubit kue cokelat buatannya di tangan Boruto. Dan menyuapkannya ke mulut pemuda itu.

"Enak," kata Boruto.

"Sungguh?"

"Ini cokelat terbaik yang pernah kumakan malam ini."

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Sarada malam ini, selain Boruto suka dengan kue cokelat buatannya. Sarada sangat bersyukur. Dan saat Boruto memakan suapan kedua dari tangannya sendiri, kembang api kembali tersulut dan meledak dengan indah di udara. Memancarkan warna-warni yang cantik.

Seperti suasana hati Sarada dan Boruto selama ini. Ada banyak warna-warni. Dan ingin menebak sampai akhir akan seperti apa. Biarlah seperti itu adanya. Mereka akan tetap saling mendukung satu sama lain sebagai rekan dalam satu tim. Dan akan tetap saling melindungi juga percaya. Walaupun kadang cinta itu datang, mereka hanya bisa menebak. Apakah jalan yang mereka pilih itu benar? Apakah ada cinta lainnya akan datang pada mereka?

Saat ini mereka masih kecil. Mereka hanya ingin bersahabat baik. Dan menjalankan misi dan petualangan bersama. Hal itu sudah cukup bagi Boruto dan Sarada.

Boruto berbisik di telinga Sarada. "Kau tahu tidak? Mawar merah itu melambangkan apa?"

Sarada menggeleng, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Tidak. Memangnya apa?"

Boruto mencubit satu pipi Sarada dengan gemas. Dari tadi ia ingin sekali melakukan hal itu.

"Mawar merah itu melambangkan cinta dattebasa!"

"Lalu kau memberikannya padaku?"

Boruto mencubit pipi Sarada yang sebelahnya lagi.

"Kalau aku memberikannya padamu, itu artinya aku cinta padamu, Uchiha Sarada."

"Eh?!"

 **HAPPY ENDING**

FanArt Credit : UzunakiAni

HEPI PALENTIN


End file.
